Upchuck Norris
You do not search for Upchuck Norris, Upchuck Norris searches for you. But since Upchuck Norris likes this wiki, he will have mercy on all of the users and let them view his personal information. Upchuck Norris is the Codon's Stream DNA sample of a Normand from Awesometos XII. Appearance Upchuck Norris has green skin, six hairs on the back of his head, a cowboy hat on his head, light-green skin on his face, neck and belly and epic teeth. He also has a light-green tail. {C In the original series, Upchuck Norris wears a awesome suit with no sleeves and jeans around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Weirdtrix symbol on his left hand. In season and on, Upchuck Norris just wears the Weirdtrix and Stupimatrix symbol on his stomach. Powers and Abilities {C Upchuck Norris has a very strong, adhesive punch that can stretch to great lengths, allowing UpchuckNorris to punch large objects and kill them in with relative ease. Upchuck Norris's other hand and laws of physics can also stretch, allowing him to kill and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Upchuck Norris possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve EVERYTHING. He can't consume ordinary broccoli. The items destroyed are converted into explosive balls of energy that can be expelled with great accuracy. He can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken or bazooka. He can also use the energy as an acid. Upchuck Norris seems to be able to take a surprising amount of super power for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Weaknesses Some interesting things about him Upchuck Norris has no limit to how many big objects he can kill at once. He is also super fast when he eats a lot of things and becomes excessively awesome. Otherwise, he is REALLY quick, considering his awesomeness rate, but due to his body structure his speed is unlimited. In Ben 10: Stupidity Force Upchuck Norris appears in Ben 10: Stupidity Force as a recurring villain. He made his first appearance in Save Snofrisk when he escaped the Weirdtrix and flew to Snofrisk to eat it after the space cow was weakened. Later, in Season Finale, it was revealed he works for Ben's former teacher, Mrs. Harris, who even scares him. Upchuck Norris is one of Ben's most powerful villains. Later, in Season Finale, Part 2, Ben touched one of Upchuck Norris's beard hairs, giving him Upchuck Norris as an Ultimatrix alien. Appearances *Save Snofrisk (debut) *The Wild Westurds *Season Finale, Part 1 *Season Finale, Part 2 (later fused to create General LfClancyCow Norris) In Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity In Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Upchuck Norris is the king of time and space he is very angry at the infinity for making such a mess. He owns the Awesomemobile. Apperances *Ben 10: Battle Of Infinity Appearances Len 10 * Ben 10: Stupidity Force (as alien) *Season Finale, Part 2 (debut) Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure *Sup Muck Boar Fizz (first appearance) *Ok I Really Need to Stop Making Titles That Rhyme with the Unlocked Alien Ben 10: Infinity *Triple Threat (Debut, takes over Ben) Gallery Upchuck Norris Hologram.png|Upchuck Norris Hologram Category:Aliens Category:Len 10 Aliens Category:Alien Parodies Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Strength aliens Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Aliens Category:Well Known Aliens Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity